


Adiós

by Vardeldur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardeldur/pseuds/Vardeldur
Summary: La última noche juntos debía ser aprovechada en su totalidad.
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin & Kira Izuru, Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Tite Kubo.  
> La canción "Goodbye" es de Apparat.
> 
> Ambientación: La noche anterior a la deserción de Gin Ichimaru.

**Goodbye**

_Please put me to bed… and turn down the light_

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, con la piel fría debido al poco movimiento que le permitían las heridas autoinflingidas, Kira Izuru respiraba agitadamente. Acababan de confesarle algo que jamás hubiese preferido saber. Su mirada estaba perdida y su mente difusa. No lograba asimilar todas esas emociones: miedo, dolor, desesperanza, tristeza. Otra vez deseó estrellar su frente contra una pared, desgarrar su piel de mármol con sus propias uñas y arrancarse algunos mechones como lo hizo al interior de la celda, antes de que aquel hombre lo sacara de ahí. Sin embargo, la sensación desgarradora de volver a pensar que ya no volvería a estar junto a él en un futuro, lo dejó inmóvil en el piso, aterrorizado, desolado. De pronto la habitación oscureció.

El silencio y la penumbra no hicieron más que incrementar el estado catatónico en que Kira se encontraba. Sin advertencia alguna, unas manos huesudas y grandes lo tomaron por los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse, aferrándose con desesperación. Sintió la respiración sincrónica del hombre más alto que él a la vez que sentía la huesuda mandíbula cargándose en su frente. Por un momento cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó, pero la desesperación volvió cuando se despegó de él y, al tomar su mano con fuerza, nuevamente le devolvió la calma. Poco a poco y con cuidado por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, Gin Ichimaru lo guió hasta el borde de su cama. Izuru, sin objeción alguna y sin dejar de sentirse devastado, dejó que lo movieran, inerte.

_Fold down your hands, give me a sign_

Gin tomó con ambas manos el cuello de Kira. Luego, poco a poco, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos, pasando por sus hombros, quitando el uniforme, dejando las magulladuras al descubierto. El rubio comprendió que lo había llevado con él no solo con la intención que pudiese cumplir unos últimos favores para sus objetivos, así que cerró los ojos y suspiró con un triste alivio; al menos esa última noche iban a pasarla juntos… Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, aunque solo quisiera aferrarse a él en ese momento y aprovecharlo al máximo. El tacto del mayor era cálido, cargado de desesperación y anhelo, como si quisiera disfrutar cada centímetro del rubio que ahora yacía sobre la cama con el torso desnudo. Por fortuna, Ichimaru no podía observar todas las heridas que Izuru tenía en el cuerpo debido a la oscuridad, aunque sí olía la sangre mezclada con su característico aroma a madera. No podía creer que el muchacho descargara todas sus frustraciones en sí mismo, pero ahora entendía la razón de las diversas cicatrices dibujadas en la piel tan pálida que acostumbraba a recorrer en secreto. Solo las noches habían sido testigo de aquella extraña unión que tenían.

Terminó de desnudarlo con delicadeza, luego se quitó toda la ropa. Solo entonces Kira reaccionó y se sentó, lento, al borde de la cama. Hundió el rostro en el estómago de Gin que aún permanecía de pie, aspirando entre sollozos el aroma acaramelado y exótico que extrañaría en silencio y dolor durante el resto de su vida. El rubio rodeó las caderas de su acompañante, hasta que este se inclinó sobre él, quedando ambos abrazados sobre la cama: Ichimaru, aferrando las manos en el cabello del otro, hundiendo la nariz en la hebras aún cubiertas con un poco de sangre debido a los golpes que se había provocado; Izuru, con la frente pegada en el pecho de su acompañante, clavando las uñas en la espalda de este, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sin estallar en llanto.

_Hold down your lies and lay down next to me_

Un desgarrador, repentino y sincero "te amo" salió de los labios de Gin, pero Kira, lejos de expresarle lo mucho que lo adoraba y que había esperado tanto tiempo oír eso para saber que le correspondía, no quiso creerle. Si aquello fuese cierto, ahora no estaría sufriendo por lo que sabía que ocurriría. Y no necesitaba más falsas esperanzas y menos ahora que, mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más lo perdía. Ni siquiera quería escuchar explicaciones, es más, sabía que no se las darían. Solo esperaba una pregunta que jamás llegaría.

Sin embargo, necesitaban quedarse juntos esa noche. Sabían que lo único posible era aprovechar esas últimas horas y atesorarlas como el momento más bello y triste de sus vidas, como un regalo invaluable que se quedaría impregnado en la piel y corazón de ambos para siempre. Estaban quietos, abrazos, disfrutando los latidos, el aroma y el calor del otro en completo silencio. Gin comprendió que el silencio de Kira significaba resignación y hasta algo de odio, pues sabía que no le creería, ¿cómo hacerlo?… Pero no le cuestionó ni lo más mínimo. Desde que le confesó sus planes, el rubio simplemente guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, tan sumiso y leal, con esa serenidad tan propia de él… Sin embargo, estaba roto por completo y tanto su estado emocional como físico lo demostraban.

_Don't listen when I scream_

Y justamente era eso lo que tanto le encantaba del joven que dejaría de ser su teniente; que simplemente se limitaba a obedecerle y escucharle en silencio, casi como un muñeco. Un muñeco frágil, fácil de manipular y hecho para acatar órdenes. Había sido provechoso tanto para su mando de capitán, como para la cercanía oculta e íntima que llevaban desde que se conocieron. Pero todo era secreto: siempre tuvo la cautela de mantener a Kira fuera del peligro de sus planes; porque desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se encontraron, cuando a penas el rubio era un estudiante, sintió la devoción y admiración que irradiaban sus ojos. Izuru era la única persona que no le temía ni desconfiaba de él. Era la única persona en toda su vida que lo quería de verdad. Y eso para él era sagrado. No podía arrastrarlo al turbio riesgo en que estaba involucrado.

Ichimaru se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban salir bruscos por su garganta. No estaba en su naturaleza sentirse tan miserable, pero ¿cómo era posible que le estuviera haciendo tanto daño al hombre que lo daría y haría todo por él? De forma brusca se sentó en la cama, cubrió los oídos del otro y soltó un ronco alarido. Ira, angustia, dolor… Entonces, Kira al fin levantó el rostro para observarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿era posible que, el tan sarcástico Ichimaru Gin, estuviera sufriendo igual que él? Esa idea lo destrozaba más, si es que se podía.

_Bury your doubts and fall asleep_

¿Realmente valía la pena dejar lo que más ha amado por una promesa de la infancia? Una promesa era una promesa. Sin embargo… Observó con detención al muchacho acurrucado entre sus brazos, encontrando al fin esos ojos turquesas, que ahora lo miraban con angustia, con súplica, pero el muchacho continuaba sin decirle absolutamente nada. Gin sonrió, sabía que no sería cuestionado, así que se limitó a tomarlo sin delicadeza de los rubios cabellos, hasta quedar cara a cara.

Izuru lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sentía utilizado, pero no le importaba, porque al menos había entregado todo de sí durante todo el tiempo. No le importaba, porque amaba a Ichimaru de forma pura y profunda. Era cierto que a veces se llevaba malas sorpresas con su capitán, como en aquel momento, pero jamás cuestionaría sus actos y decisiones. Por otra parte, Gin sabía que la lealtad de su teniente era un arma de doble filo. Que se mantuviera a su lado simplemente era un peligro para el más joven… Por eso debía continuar su plan como desde el principio: marcharse solo. Si lo llevaba, no cabría duda de que lo asesinarían desde cualquiera de los dos bandos. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era protegerlo. Así que solo le dijo lo necesario al sacarlo de la celda, que el día de mañana debía hacerle unos últimos favores antes de marcharse. Nada más. Y la frase "me iré de aquí" bastó para quebrar a Izuru, a pesar de aceptar su decisión.

_Find out I was just a bad dream_

Ichimaru decidió que debía ser fuerte por los dos. Quizás decirle que todo había sido un simple pasatiempo resultaría para que el otro se olvidara de él después de su ausencia. ¿Podría llegar a ser tan cruel? La respuesta era sí. Tal vez ni siquiera Izuru Kira podía sosegar la crueldad que llevaba en la sangre. Después de todo, lo que hacía era para cumplir el objetivo que se propuso cuando niño. Y aquel muchacho delgado que tenía acurrucado en sus brazos no era algo más que una pieza clave para sus propósitos… Pero no. Por más que intentara obligarse en ese momento a mantener la cabeza fría, ver a su teniente en ese estado a causa suya era mortífero.

En un movimiento rápido, el mayor dejó al menor bajo sí y besó su frente con delicadeza. Si hubiera sabido lo mucho que afectaría al rubio todo eso, quizás hubiera intentado hacer las cosas de otra forma. Aunque tampoco estaba en sus planes amarlo de esa manera… Sintió la necesidad de esfumarse. Sabía que sus razones no eran suficientes para continuar con todo eso, pero ya era tarde. Se había convertido en una pesadilla para Izuru, ¿podría llegar alguna vez a perdonarlo?... Cuando todo acabara, iría a buscarlo y se lo llevaría donde jamás podrían encontrarlos. Ya llegaría el momento. Por ahora solo podía acariciarlo hasta que volvieran encontrarse en un ambiente totalmente distinto. Así que le tocó el rostro, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos los pómulos huesudos de rubio, admirando las facciones de este, encantado con su piel pálida…

_Let the bed sheet, soak up my tears_

Izuru tomó a Ichimaru del rostro con ambas manos. No podía desperdiciar más tiempo, así que lo besó con desesperación, casi queriendo impregnarse en el cuerpo del otro. Gin se sonrió; era primera vez que Kira tomaba la iniciativa, por lo que disfrutó de ese beso con todos sus sentidos, lento, apasionado… Hasta que notó que el rubio no paraba de llorar en silencio mientras lo besaba. Entonces se detuvo y limpió sus lágrimas, dedicándole su amplia y típica sonrisa.

De pronto, una mano lo jaló al menor del cuello y en cuestión de segundos estaban besándose nuevamente. Izuru recorría con las palmas la espalda de Ichimaru, mientras este le besaba la mandíbula. Saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel tersa. Sabía que extrañaría demasiado tocar al otro, no solo porque despertaba todos sus instintos carnales, sino también porque el más joven era su refugio; el mundo entero desaparecía al entrar en contacto con su piel. Por eso, siempre que estaban encerrados en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos, lo desvestía, para sentir el calor de la persona que lo veía como alguien normal. Sabía que Kira era el único ser en el mundo que no lo veía como una serpiente cruel y despiadada. Ni siquiera en ese momento.

_And watch the only way out… disappear_  
_Don't tell me why, kiss me, goodbye_

Nada más importaba. Tenía que seguir besándolo, hacerlo suyo por última vez. ¿Pero qué clase de pensamiento era ese? Debía mantenerse fuerte. Regresaría por él cuando todo terminara. Solo esperaba que el otro aún quisiese estar junto a él cuando eso ocurriera… Abandonó sus pensamientos y hundió su lengua en la boca de Kira. La caricia entre sus lenguas era desesperada, extasiada. Gin comenzó a sudar; no podía aguantar más. Adoraba los besos de su amante, pero necesitaba pasar a lo siguiente. Bajó por el cuello del rubio, lamiendo la sangre seca de algunas heridas, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Se detuvo por un momento en su pecho a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Siguió bajando, recorriendo los huesos de las costillas con sus labios, saboreando. Luego continuó hasta sus caderas, deteniéndose a dar mordiscos más fuertes en los huesos de estas. Besaba sus oblicuos, lamía la piel tersa.

Se separó por unos segundos para lograr acercarse a su rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Nuevamente lo besó, tomándolo de la nuca e inmovilizándole los brazos con la mano libre. Mordió su mandíbula y bruscamente lo volteó, dejando la espalda herida pegada a su pecho. Le fascinaba lo dócil y sumiso que era Izuru. Siempre se dejaba hacer, siempre obedecía y siempre lo complacía; ni siquiera en situaciones íntimas dejaba de ser obediente. Sonrió. Nada más que él y su frágil muchacho podían importar en ese momento.

_For neither ever, nor never_

Kira temblaba tanto de angustia como excitación. Aún no podía despejar su mente para poder dejarse llevar… Pero cualquier otra sensación que no fuera la de Gin pegado a su espalda desapareció cuando este posó los labios en su nuca. Era su punto débil y su superior lo sabía de sobra… Sintió cómo le mordía dicha zona sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que su entrepierna endureciera por completo. Luego le sujetaron las manos por detrás de su espalda; en seguida fuertes mordidas en sus omóplatos. Por inercia apoyó su nunca en el hombro del otro y sus caderas chocaron contra la pelvis ajena, dejándolo sentir la erección de Ichimaru pegada a su trasero.

Gin acarició la punta del miembro de Kira con el pulgar, haciendo que soltara un gemido leve. Se relamió los labios y con la mano completa comenzó a masturbarlo de forma pausada, incrementando la excitación del rubio que logró mover una de sus manos para tomar el miembro caliente del mayor, devolviéndole las caricias, provocando más mordidas en sus hombros. Y así estuvieron un largo momento, deseando que los sentimientos que los unían duraran por siempre y a la vez que no hayan ocurrido nunca…

_Goodbye_

En la habitación solo se oían las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Ichimaru acorraló al rubio contra las sábanas, volteándolo para ver su rostro extasiado por las caricias. Un beso. Otro recorrido por la piel de Izuru con los labios, esta vez hasta la base del miembro. Allí se detuvo, deleitándose con la erección rosa y suave del hombre que respiraba agitadamente. Kira soltó un gemido al sentir como lo engullían con malicia, mientras le enterraban las uñas en los muslos; luego en los glúteos. Entonces sujetó los cabellos plateados, olvidándose de que el mundo existía, comenzando a perder la cordura y deseando que la situación avanzara de nivel. Si lo pensaba, su vida realmente era perfecta al poder tener encuentros tan íntimos con la persona que amaba, así que el dolor y desgaste emocional que viniera después valía la pena, sin dudarlo.

Tras unos minutos, hizo que Gin se detuviera. No iba a durar mucho si su amante continuaba succionándolo y lamiéndolo de esa manera. Completamente ruborizado, le pidió al mayor que se recostara y este muy sonriente obedeció. En segundos cambiaron de papeles: ahora era Ichimaru quien gemía extasiado debido a que Izuru estaba tragándose su miembro. Pero el hombre de pelo plateado no era gentil como él; jaló al desafortunado de los cabellos dorados y forzó su miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta, atragantándolo. Kira tosió, sin poder quitar la erección de Gin de su boca, pues este sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, llevándolo a su propio ritmo. De pronto todo se detuvo. Sin saber cómo, el teniente se encontraba otra vez bajo su capitán. Más mordiscos en el cuello y clavículas del rubio.

_Neither ever, nor never_

Ichimaru posó sus labios en la frente del más joven, separando lentamente las piernas de este, tomándolo por los muslos. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo bajo suyo, preparándose para entrar en él. Volvió a besarlo en los labios y sin previo aviso hundió su erección entre los frágiles glúteos que se contrajeron del dolor. Kira soltó un alarido arañando las sábanas, pero Gin lo calló con un beso desesperado y sujetó sus muñecas, controlando todos sus movimientos. Empujó con brusquedad, buscando no solo satisfacer sus instintos, sino también intentando buscar una guarida que no los separara nunca.

Sentía que podría pasar el resto de su vida dentro de Izuru. Le encantaba lo frágil y débil que se veía a su merced cuando lo penetraba, con el cabello despeinado y pegoteado en su frente debido al sudor, con el cuerpo temblando de placer y con los ojos cristalizados de dolor. Dolor. Parecía que todo entre ellos siempre implicaba un poco de dolor. Pero a Kira no le importaba, porque lo amaba y aceptaba cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacerlo. ¿Por qué Izuru era tan sumiso, tan domable? No lo sabía, pero esos eran algunos de los hechos que provocaron que hasta su lado sádico se encantara con él. Nunca se imaginó que podría encajar a la perfección con alguien. Nunca.

_Goodbye_

El rubio gemía indefenso. Lo tomó por los muslos, obligándolo a pegar sus propias rodillas contra su pecho con el fin de llegar aún más adentro. Izuru comenzó a soltar alaridos tanto de placer como dolor, pues Gin estaba golpeando su punto de placer máximo. Fue entonces que la desesperación le hizo clavar las uñas en la espalda de Ichimaru, quien sonrió glorioso. Kira le rogó que bajara el ritmo, pero lo tomaron por el cuello en respuesta, casi asfixiándolo, consciente de que Gin comenzó a golpearlo por dentro más fuerte a propósito. Tenía las dos manos del otro presionándole el cuello con más fuerza cada vez, haciendo que comenzara a perder la respiración y a ver borroso. Si hubiese podido hablar, habría pedido que lo asfixiara y terminara con su vida ahí mismo. En ese momento preciso estaba con el hombre amaba y, consciente de que lo perdería, prefería morir ahí, por su propia mano. No le importaba vivir si no podía continuar a su lado.

Pero no estaba en los planes de Gin deshacerse del pobre teniente. Ni lo estaría jamás. Y en ese instante solo quería besarlo, tocarlo, penetrarlo. Quería dejar una marca en el otro para tenerlo esperando por él hasta que pudiera volver, porque era egoísta después de todo. Porque al fin y al cabo, Izuru Kira era de su propiedad. Era a él a quien siempre obedecía y era él quien siempre se escabullía dentro de sus entrañas, y pese a que sabía que se marcharía, el día de mañana lo iba a ayudar con sus planes de todas formas. Repentinamente soltó el cuello del rubio, justo antes de que este estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

_Neither ever, nor never_

Eyaculó dentro de Izuru, soltando un gemido en el oído de este. Volvió a besarlo, ahora con dulzura, a pesar de que seguía duro como piedra y de querer seguir cogiéndolo con brutalidad. Pero Kira era un hombre demasiado suave y debía ser tratado con la misma suavidad, a pesar de los arranques de Ichimaru, este estaba consciente de eso. Así que lo besó con delicadeza, con cariño, bajando el ritmo de las estocadas, pero manteniendo la presión. Ese era el momento indicado para follárselo con amor, como se lo merecía. No como las tantas veces que lo cogió como si fuera un muñeco que se quitaba el corazón en sus encuentros. Siempre pensó que la lealtad de Kira se debía a su relación capitán-teniente, hasta esa noche que, gracias a la reacción del menor ante la confesión de su partida, confirmó que este de verdad lo amaba y que no era un delirio suyo.

No sabían si aquello era el paraíso o el infierno. Hubiese sido el paraíso si tan solo fuera sexo, pero era el infierno porque se amaban. Se amaban en medio de una situación desesperantemente desafortunada. Ichimaru Gin deseó atravesar a Izuru Kira con su espada a la vez que este lo decapitaba con la suya. En una situación como esa, era lo mejor que podía sucederles. Estar juntos por siempre o no estar vivos nunca… Pero no podía ser así. Era demasiado tarde para un cambio de dirección.

_Goodbye_

Gin pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo del cuello de Kira y sujetó su nuca con la mano derecha, aferrándolo con dulzura. Estaban tan cerca que a cada empuje sus labios se rozaban y la erección del rubio se frotaba con el estómago de Ichimaru. Aquello era un vaivén placentero y mágico, porque no solo sus cuerpos llegaron a unirse; también se unieron sus almas. Muy a pesar de la inevitable separación que se aproximaba, sus almas eran una sola.

Bajó su mano derecha hasta el miembro de Izuru, mientras sujetaba la nuca bajo suya con el brazo restante. Comenzó a masturbarlo lento y suave, mientras lamía con la punta de la lengua los labios sonrosados. No dejó de observarlo ni por un segundo. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos turquesas cuando ambos llegaron al clímax. Sintió como el cuerpo cálido bajo de él se estremecía y respiraba con agitación, jadeando, aferrándose a su espalda. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Kira gimió al sentir que Gin salía de su interior y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, para luego recostar al menor sobre su pecho.

Exhausto por las emociones y el encuentro, Kira se durmió escuchando los latidos del corazón de Gin quien, por el contrario, no logró conciliar el sueño.

Procurando que el otro no despertara, lo dejó acurrucado entre las sábanas y se levantó. Debía aceptar que esa podía ser la última vez. No, sabía que era la última… Tomó su rostro dormido y apoyó su frente en la de él. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto por varios minutos, sintiendo la respiración, aroma y armonía de Kira, disfrutando el último momento en que estaría tan cerca de él. Sin ánimo, dirigió la vista a la ventana que comenzaba a iluminarse tenuemente. Se le congeló la sangre y sintió una angustia tan devastadora que, sin jamás imaginarlo, se asomaron algunas lágrimas por sus ojos. Ya era hora de ir a continuar con su trabajo, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada, con amor, al hombre que dormía en su cama. Acarició la mejilla y pasó su pulgar por los labios.

Al decirle que lo amaba, no mintió. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, le olvidaría y podría, por fin, centrarse en lo que debía…

Kira seguía durmiendo, con la calma de que al despertar, Gin le preguntaría si se iría con él.

Jamás preguntó.

_Goodbye_


End file.
